Truths
by betterthennone-x
Summary: She's always wanted to know why the founder was so fond of her and when a mystery person who seems awfully familiar comes to town maybe all the answers will be found. LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

The ice queen sat in her office chair, staring at the young girl who had just entered and was now looking around her office. The mind of Claire Danvers amused her, she was such a typical, fragile thing but when she needed to be she could be as cold as ice and vicious. Now, standing here, in front of the founder of Morganville she seemed to be in one of her more… Tolerable moods. This was highlighted by her actually caring about what she looked like, whereas last time she had ran into Claire she looked a wreck. She couldn't say that she was not interested in the children's love affairs; it amused and humoured her entirely. Not that she would ever admit that. "What is wrong now young Claire?" Amelie asked, filing her long nails.

"I came to say thank you, me and Shane spoke and it is all sorted out" Claire smiled as Amelie sighed, Claire had started annoying her now, always coming in for the most worthless of news. Yet, what more could she expect from a bored 17, wait no 18 year old.

"Well is that not wonderful news, thank you for updating me on your affairs… Again" Amelie muttered her mind elsewhere. "Is that all?"

"Yes that is all"

"Farewell then Claire"

"Bye" Claire said walking out, just a the door shut though a ginger haired man walked in, a smile straight away coming from Amelie's lips yet being hidden just as quick.

"Samuel, what brings you here today?" She asked, placing down her file and looking at him, a warm and welcoming feeling coming off of the man stood in front of her.

"I just came by and thought I would come and see how you are getting along" Sam said, smiling softly.

"I am getting along perfectly fine, why would I not be?"

"Seeing as what day it is I just thought you would like some company" Sam shrugged.

"What day…" Amelie said before remembering. It had been 18 years ago on that exact day. "Oh…" She muttered, not believing that she'd forgotten what day it was. How could of she forgot? It had been the one day that meant everything to her, and yet, Sam had remembered but she hadn't. But then again, Samuel had always been the one that Amelie would confide in whenever she needed to speak about something, it was just typical of him to remember this.

Samuels POV

Amelie's face instantly dropped as soon as I mentioned it and straight away a wave of guilt flew through me, I'd reminded her and caused her to become upset and he hadn't wanted to make her upset. He'd thought she already would have been, Sam straight away went next to Amelie and wrapped his arms around her knowing that- although she didn't look like it- she was holding back tears. "I won't…" Amelie muttered, standing yet leaning against him, her head on his chest.

Amelies POV

They stayed like that- in eachothers arms- for most of the day, until Samuel had to leave and Amelie reluctantly let him go. Not wanting him to leave deep down. When he had gone Amelie opened her bottom drawer, unlocking it and picked up the small painting at the bottom. There, in beautiful colours was a young woman with long wavy brown hair and grey eyes sitting in a long Victorian red dress smiling as if she was empty minded towards the painter. She was sitting on a small stool, her body facing the right but turning so that she was facing forward. Amelie looked at the picture for a couple of minutes before sighing and placing it on her desk.

* * *

_**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic... Hope you enjoy please review!**_

_**Terri xx **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything... **

* * *

**Claire's POV**

I walked into the glass house to find Michael, Eve and Shane in the living room. Shane smiled as I went and cuddled up next to him on the sofa as we put a movie on and all of us sat in the room eating popcorn. It was at the end of the movie that I realised that I was the only one still awake. Acting like the mother, I grabbed a blanket and placed it on Michael and Eve and then I grabbed another and laid back down with Shane and out the blanket over us both. I closed my eyes and tried to get asleep but I just couldn't seem to want to. So instead I just laid there with my eyes closed and fell into a half sleep.

I awoke when I heard the crackle of the flames, I hadn't properly been asleep but I had been oblivious enough to not notice the fire building up from the kitchen. I screamed really loud because of the flames blocking the doorway. "Shane! Michael! Eve!" I shouted trying not to breathe that much fumes in. Michaels eyes snapped open but then I noticed Eve... She was lying on the floor unconscious. "Michael you need to get her out!" I shouted worriedly, but then I remembered that flames affected Vampires really bad. Shane woke up then and jumped up seeing the flames.

"The doors blocked!" Michael yelled, picking up Eve.

"We need to get out!" Shane shouted before a loud explosion occurred. "What the hell?!"

"Oh no.. I have chemicals in my bag!"I said gasping, and then jumping when there was another small one. Michael quickly gave Eve to Shane and picked up the small coffee table throwing it at the window and smashing the glass. We were so close to getting out. So close. But then all I could feel was heat and hear a very loud bang and see darkness.

**Amelie's POV**

"Claire..." I muttered as young Claire's eyes began to open, she mumbled something which even by being a vampire I could not make out to sense. But I saw the expression on her face as she looked about. I must admit, waking up in a large red room would kind of shock even I if I were in her position. But then again, I knew where we were.

"Where am I? What happened?" Claire muttered.

"There was a fire at the glass house, remember Claire? You are in one of the rooms in my house, all your friends are in hospital as they were closer to the explosion then you and got more affected" I quickly explained to her everything that had occurred. I will admit that I was worried when I got the phone call saying about the fire but Claire was literally perfectly fine while the others had burns and such and had to be treated at the hospital. "While the Glass House is being repaired you may stay here, it won't be too long, maybe two days at most as I am getting it done quick, Michael and Shane should be out by then but Eve took in quite a lot of harmful smoke, she will be in for about a week"

Claire nodded, I believe that she was still a bit out of it to not really care. I sat by her bedside and after a moment she fell back asleep, I put the cover over her properly and stood up, turning around quickly when I heard someone open the door, there standing in the doorway was Oliver.

"How is your little pet then, Amelie?" He said going next to the bed and looking at her.

"Oliver get away from her" I said quietly as to not to wake her.

"I am only looking Amelie!" Oliver hissed, stepping back and looking at me sternly and looking about the room. "Why did you put her in this room?" He asked.

"It was the closest to my office and my own room" I replied. It was kind of the truth.. Just not the whole truth.

"You know what I mean, Amelie" Oliver said glaring at me "you can't replace her, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I know that Oliver..." I muttered, he didn't know the truth. No one did. No one ever noticed. And I liked it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya Guys!**

**Need to know if I should carry on with this or not cos not really getting that many reviews so please review whether I should or not...**

**Anyhow, I surprised my friend earlier by finding out who Oliver is...**

**Ima put it in somewhere in the next couple of chapters but thought I'd do a little pop quiz and ask you guys if you know so **

**What's Oliver's last name? **

**Review and put the answer and then I'll pick someone and they can choose a one-shot and I'll write it for them :D **

**Enjoy**

**Terri xx **

* * *

**Claire's POV**

I looked around the red room I was in, it was so tidy and neat. It made me wonder who it belonged to. There was a dressing table, wardrobe, bed and large glass doors which lead out to a balcony with long, thick curtains draping over it to keep the light out. The room was so big and spacious, I would get out of the bed and walk around it, my curiosity getting to me as I would check the drawers. That's what I was doing when I heard the very faint squeak or a loose floorboard under my feet in the corner of the room. I knelt down and pulled back a loose bit of the carpet and saw the loose floorboard, I carefully inched it up and there, lying on the floor covered in dust, was a purple book.

I picked it up curiously and looked at the front which read 'Mae's diary' in very neat, swirly handwriting and on it was a small pad lock but there was no key- Just a small engravement. I put my finger in it to see if there was a secret lock or something when a sudden stinging pain went through my finger. I pulled it back straight away as the diary opened, I looked at my finger where as small bit of blood was flowing from. It had just pricked my finger. It had taken my blood and was now opening.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Claire are you awake" A soft voice called from behind the door, Amelie. I quickly put the floorboard down and put the diary under my pillow. "Claire, I can hear your heartbeat I can tell you are" Amelie said opening the door just as I sat on the bed.

"Sorry Amelie, you scared me that's all" I said innocently.

"So I see, I just came to say that the glass house is nearly finished and Michael shall be out of hospital soon"

"What about Shane?" I asked worriedly.

"He has to stay in for some tests" Amelie replied "nothing to bad though"

"Oh okay then" I smiled, panic over.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Claire was back home, she felt so happy and she'd actually missed the house itself so much. She got out of Amelie's limo with Michael, carrying the small bag she'd had which had clothes in which Amelie had got her as she didn't want to go back to the house when the fire had just been put out. She ended up making tacos for herself and Michael before going to bed. Hoping that Shane would come back soon as she found it so hard to sleep while worrying about him and Eve.

To pass the time though, she got out the diary she'd found in the room, having taken it with Amelie finding out-which she knew was bad but she was curious. She opened it again, the diary pricking her finger, before she saw the inside page.

_'Dear Mae, I know we don't really celebrate birthdays any more but I was bored so made this for you, from your best friend Myrnin' _

OK so Myrnin had made it... Claire thought to herself before turning the next page where- in neat handwriting, was the first entry.

**(Everything in italics is what is said in the diary) **

****_Tuesday 13th of September 1803_

_Well... What can I put? Myrnin made me this diary for reasons I simply can not put forward, although I must say that it was quite humorous seeing Oliver's anguished face at the fact that he did not get me anything. I didn't expect him to, of course, as we don't celebrate birthdays much as we have so many because of our eternal lives. But, I do like this diary, it is private and means that (hopefully) I can out things that my mother shall not read. Though I believe I shall use this diary for writing only key significant parts of my life in, times that matter and I do not want to forget or simply can not. I must go now as Oliver and Myrnin are fighting and mother is trying to separate them up, sometimes I wonder if it was easier when we were with grandfather- or Bishop as we now call him. I can not believe I just wrote that, I hated that time and Bishop is the worst thing ever to occur.  
_

_Farewell for now._

__Claire read it over and over before realising that, because of Bishop being this girls grandfather, this was Amelie's daughters diary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Ohmydays... I woke up in such a bad mood this morning but then I saw I had more reviews and this :( went to :D so yeah I will continue... Just keep the reviews coming 3**

**The chapter when I mention what Oliver's last name is when I'll put who gets a one-shot :)**

**hehe, Rachel Caine tweeted me four times yesterday. MY LIFE WAS MADE. **

**Enjoy**

**Terri xx **

* * *

Claire stared at the diary, well what could have she suspected? It had been in a room in Amelie's own house and she doubted that Amelie would let anyone other then her own flesh and blood stay there. In those times though, not now as that was obviously proven when Amelie let Claire stay in while the Glass House was being repaired. But now, she felt intrigued to the diary, she knew she should give it back but she wanted to see what was in the rest of it. So she flicked to the next page.

_Wednesday 14th September 1803_

_Well today has been... Kind of eventful I guess you could say. Myrnin seems to have found himself a 'pet' as mother and Oliver call her. Her name is Ada and to be frank, I quite like her. No one else does though except from Myrnin obviously. But, she is a human and can simply not be around with us, she'll be gone soon. I am so glad that it is only Myrnin who only has these kind of relationship problems because mother would never need or want a partner. I spent most of the day going through some old paintings when I came across one of when we lived in France. I miss being a princess but I am still glad we are out of there. I miss the balls and celebrations though, even if it did normally end up with mother and Bishop fighting over who danced with who as Bishop wanted me to be with a wealthy man who he could get all their power from._

_I remember the time when Bishop got mad at me for being around Myrnin to much, we'd grown up together and I would always sneak out to be with my crazy scientist of a friend. He would never be anything more, we were like siblings. Bishop didn't agree with it as Myrnin came from a pretty normal family while my mother also did not agree with it for a bit because he was human. Until of course, she changed him. She always said it was for me but I knew she done it just because he was talented in the sciences. _

_Must go, Oliver is back from hunting-_

"Claire!" Michael shouted up the stairs cutting Claire off from reading more. "Shane's just pulled up."

Shane. She quickly put the book down on the bed and ran out the door and down the stairs and ran into Shane's embrace. "Hello there Claire..." Muttered Shane hugging her tightly.

"Are you ok?" She asked straight away, Shane still holding her as she looked up to his face.

"I'm fine, damn I missed you" Shane said before bringing their lips together.

**At Amelie's office, Amelie's POV**

"Can't you just leave me be Oliver! I am not in the mood to tolerate this at the moment!" I shouted at Oliver, my fists clenched and on the desk, trying my hardest not to lash at him. Once again, he was saying how bad my recent decisions have been about new laws in Morganville.

"Amelie.." Oliver said, anger coming from the tone of his voice as he then sighed and I could see in his expression how he forced himself to calm down. And that's when it struck me, he was feeling just as bad as I did in that moment, he had been just like me for the past couple of days. He turned from me and opened the door before muttering "I miss her too you know, but you don't need it to show in your emotions and how idiotic you are being with these new laws" he walked out the door before I could say anything back.

I hadn't wanted to say anything back anyway, but for a second I felt stupid at how I hadn't realised that he was in pain too. I hadn't seen Myrnin for the past week so I knew it was affecting him too and it happened this way literally every year. I just always thought it was only me that actually knew, and then I remembered that I had actually forgotten in the first place.

I'm so sorry my dear.

* * *

**Yeah I know this chapter was a little bit short and so have the others but I can either update about 800 words about everyday (well it's been everyday so far) or can do long chapters but that'll be about every week.**

**Your choice guys, so put what you'd prefer.**

**Terri xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... Can I just say I completely love you guys :') reaallllyy soso much!**

**Anywho... I asked one of my friends to pick someone to win and she picked MyrninsBitch so if you could just review or just pm me and put the one-shot you'd like.**

**Merci**

**Terri xx**

**Amelie's POV**

As soon as I felt the depression and emotion starting to flood out of me, who other then my dear Samuel knocked on the door asking to enter. "Come in..." I said, trying to stop my tears from escaping, yet failed unfortunately. I didn't like crying infront of people, it showed weakness and that did not suit myself. A look of worry radiated from Samuel's face as he came in and saw me in the state.

"What's wrong, Amelie?" He asked coming and standing close to me and wrapping his arms around me. I use to not tolerate any kind of affection from anyone, I still do not. Except from Samuel that is.

I sighed, not needing to reply to him as I had seen the understanding coming into his face. He knew why I was like this, and as much as I hated it I let myself continue crying into his chest.

**Claire's POV**

I woke up feeling Shane move out of the bed from next to me and then was greeted by Eve screaming from downstairs. She had came back a bit after Shane and had been sleeping on the sofa mostly. We both ran down the stairs really quickly to see Eve standing and looking out the door. Just when we got down there was a blur as Michael ran past us and went outside. Me and Shane went and stood in the doorway with Eve as Michael came in with a body in his arms. "Who... Who is it?" I asked as he put the body on the sofa. She was a girl.

"I don't know" Michael replied, Shane went up to the body and felt for a pulse. "There's no point man, that's a vamp"

"Shouldn't you know all the vamps?" Shane asked.

"Should doesn't mean I do" Michael said before looking at Eve, who looked as pale as a ghost "you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." She said, she was still ill from the fire and now she'd just had a shock.

"We should ring Amelie" Michael said, looking at me. I got out the phone and was about to dial the number when the vampires eyes snapped open to show deep red eyes.

Me, Shane and Eve all moved back as she sat up, her long brown hair trailing down her back. Michael stood next to her. "Who are you people?" She asked simply, her voice sounded stern and she looked at us all in turn. When she looked at me I felt so nervous, it was like she was going right into my head and had separated me from the world, it didn't last long as then she moved and looked at Eve. I could tell she felt the same.

"I'm Eve" Eve said "that's Claire" she pointed at Claire "that's Shane" she pointed at Shane "and that's..."

"Michael" Michael cut in "and you are?"

"I... I'm not sure" The girl said, well she didn't look much like a girl, more like about Michael's age.

"How can you not be sure what your name is?" Claire blurted out which got her attention completely as she looked straight at Claire.

"How am I meant to know that Claire Danvers?" She said icily.

"How do you know my last name?" Claire asked, spooked. She just smiled at her.

"It just came to me" she shrugged "hmm... I think I'll call myself Rose... No that doesn't suit..."

"Ella!" Eve chirped up to get glared at by us all except the girl who just sat there, thinking it over. Eve just shrugged "well it suits"

"Ev-" Shane started to say but was cut in by the girl.

"Yes, it does actually" she said "ok, so I am now Ella"

"Oh... Kay then" Shane muttered.

"I hate to sound rude but I don't suppose you have any..." Ella said, stopping at the end. We all knew what she meant. Michael ran out the room and came back in with a sports bottle of blood. "Merci" Ella said downing the blood. "Oh that's better"

"Are you French or something?" Shane asked. She did have a slight french accent but it wasn't that showable.

"I believe I may be, though I am not that sure" Ella said yawning and then smiling at Michael oddly.

"You can stay here if you want, for a couple of days, we don't have a spare room" Michael said.

"That would be wonderful thankyou"

By the end of it, we'd let Ella stay in the secret room... Well Michael had and we were all upstairs. "Michael, what's wrong?" Eve asked him as we all stood in the corridor.

"She's an old vampire" Michael said simply "and she doesn't remember a thing"

"Do you think she has the disease?" Shane asked me.

"No, she doesn't seem crazy or anything..." I said trying to think about whether she did or not.

"Well, tomorrows problems, I for one am going to bed and we can call Amelie tomorrow" Michael said, going into his room with Eve behind him.

"Did you see the way she looked at Michael?" Shane muttered to me. I had and that's something that scared me.

"Yes" I said simply going into my room, I expected Shane to come in too but he never did.

* * *

**3rd persons POV**

_How can someone be so patronising! It annoys me so much, how Oliver can be so obnoxious I have no idea. Of course, this is not the first time we've been like this but he just seems to get worse and worse. He's always talking about leaving everyone and us two going off. I could never do that! And now he's been trying to get rid of the Ada girl and to make it worse, my mothers trying to get rid of her too! _

_I wish he was still like what he was like when I first met him, yes he was bit controlling but he was still fine. I first met him after Bishop had changed him, who better to change then a power crazy old war person. Bishop was having a ball and Oliver was there. I'd known all the vampires there except him so I went to him and we danced all night. I thought that maybe I could have got him away before Bishop used or killed him... But Oliver wanted power like he had in his past life and Bishop had promised him it. I warned him so many times but he was always so persistent. _

_I don't know how it happened, but one day I jus-_

"Claire?" Claire jumped hearing a soft voice from her bedroom door. She looked up from the diary to see Ella standing there, looking in on her. It was only about half 6 in the morning and all the other glass house members were asleep.

"Oh.. Hey Ella" Claire smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"Oh no, I was just reading, what do you want?"

"You have a very interesting mind, I just wanted to see something" Ella said going into the room and sitting on the bed next to Claire "I'm not crazy"

"Did you read my mind?!" Claire snapped, moving away from Ella.

"I don't need to read your mind, I could tell from your expression" smirked Ella taking Claire's hand and looking at her palm "you're going to get far Claire, but you're going to have so many choices to make some of which people shall make for you" Ella's eyes were a deep white and Claire watched her, frozen "make sure you fight for your own choices, you don't want the pain that'll follow if you make the wrong decisions"

"Ella?" Claire said but it only came out as a whisper, Ella's eyes were wide like she was just looking through Claire.

"You need to make sure you do that please, you're mother..." Ella gasped and dropped Claire's hand. Slowly her eyes turned back to grey as she blinked quickly a couple of times and looked at Claire normally. "I shouldn't have done that..." She muttered getting up.

"Ella, what did you do? Are you ok?" Claire asked worriedly.

"I shouldn't have done that... I really shouldn't have..."

"Ella!" Claire said standing up and putting her hands on Ella's shoulders.

"Hmm.. Yes Claire?" Ella said, acting like nothing had happened. "If you don't mind I am going to go out for a bit, I'll be back soon, bye" and the next thing Claire knew Ella had ran out the door vampire speed.

Ella walked around Morganville, hardly anyone was about but whenever someone passed her all she could hear was their thoughts filling her head. She couldn't block the thoughts out and it hurt so badly. Whenever someone wasn't about though she got to think. She couldn't remember anything about herself.

She just remembered the eyes...

* * *

**Every 10 reviews I get irl write a new question so 3 more reviews and then irl write the next chapter and put a new question in which'll give you all the chance to get a one-shot**

**Or I might do a crack-fic if you want one and know a story line**

**toddle-pip**

**Terri xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, mum got sick so I was mother to 3 little kids for a sometime and then I got ill myself... Fun**

**So anyhow, here's a question which is just a little one which most people should know... **

**Myrnin is the lord of...?**

**Answer and I'll do someone a one shot of your choice or a crackfic**

**Enjoy**

**Terri xx **

**P.s; sorry if this chapters boring, trying to lenghten it out a bit...**

* * *

Ella walked back into the Glass house, it was still quite early but Eve was up and straightening her hair to get ready for her shift at common grounds so she went into her room. Well, she didn't really go in there, it was more like she got dragged in there when Eve wanted to try straightening Ella's hair. "Pleeaassee Ella, it'll look really nice it just heats your hair and makes it go straight" Eve begged.

"But... They're really hot, won't it burn me?" Ella said worriedly.

"No, it won't get your skin"

Ella just sighed and muttered "fine"

And after about an hour and a half of getting her hair pulled this way and the other, Ella was standing at a mirror looking at her reflection. She didn't look a thing like her normal self. Eve had put some pink lipstick on her and some pale pink eye shadow. She was standing in a silk peach top which Eve had snuck out of Claire's room-who was now asleep, and a black skirt which Eve had insisted on tucking the top into because it was all the 'style' nowadays. "I can't wait to show you off" grinned Eve as Ella put on some peach flats.

**Ella's POV**

****It was so weird, standing there all made up like I was going out somewhere. Eve had a little sparkle in her eye. "You can come to common grounds with me, I'm sure Ollie won't care that we're late" She smiled excitedly before it turned to a frown "but what about the sun?" She then muttered. The sun? Was that a problem? Of course, vampires are meant to be affected by the sun. Instead I just walked to the window and out my arm out. "Ella don't!" Eve shouted as I smiled victoriously. It didn't burn.

"The sun does not affect me" I smiled at her.

"Well then what are we waiting for? I'm already an hour late"

******-at Common Grounds-**

****I and Eve walked into the coffee shop that stood there at the side of a road. Quite a couple of students were there obviously waiting for the college to start. Eve walked up to the counter smiling "Get a table and I'll make you a mocha" she smiled at me. It was weird,Eve was so nice to me and it felt strange having someone be kind to me. I obeyed and sat at a small table away from the window, the sunlight had started to sting slightly and I wanted to get out of it for a bit. I got out one of the books I had brought with me which again, I'd taken from Claire's room. I was glad she had been sleeping when I had got back, I believe I may have frightened her earlier which I hadn't meant to do. I was curious, that was all and anyway, I stopped myself from reading into her whole life. If I had wanted to, I could have seen everything; how she'd die, whom she'd always be with and so on. But I couldn't because just by looking at the start of her life I was terrified because of the first face that she had seen.

"Mocha's up" Eve said happily bringing a white cup over to the table I was sat at. I looked at it intensely, slowly sipping it as Eve went off beck behind the counter. Some people came over, but I didn't really like speaking to them as some of their thoughts were strange so I ignored them. Slowly the crowd died down and there was only a couple of people left at the tables, the odd people coming in a times. I just sat there, reading the book about alchemy. I knew everything in it already though, I didn't know how, I just did.

"Excuse me" someone said as I looked up from the book I saw a man sitting opposite me. He was wearing a tie-dyed apron and had brown- yet greying- hair tied up at the back. He was wearing an earring with the peace sign in his ear and he was looking at me with what seemed like... Wonder.

**Oliver's POV**

I'd seen the girl enter with Eve earlier and had wanted to see her. I could tell she was a vampire but I hadn't seen her before. When she'd entered all the vampires in Common Grounds had noticed her enter, she gave off a strange yet powerful force and it intrigued all of my kind. They had tried to all talk to her but she had ignored them. I was about to speak again, introduce myself but she beat me to it. "Why do you wear such clothing if you detest it so much?" She asked. I will have to admit, it caught me off guard completely. How did she know that I hated this repulsive clothing.

"I do not detest this clothing" I replied simply.

"Yes you do, you prefer dark colours which juxtaposes the point of wearing such... Colourful clothing"

"How do you know this?" I asked her, muttering quietly. The girl just blinked a couple of times before smiling slightly at me, offering me her hand.

"I'm Ella" I took her hand and shook it gently.

"I am Oliver" I replied looking at her, keeping my face blank although I felt OK, I wanted to smile. But I couldn't allow that.

"Well Mr Cromwell, what would you like?" Ella said sweetly, the tone of her voice made me grin slightly at her.

"I was wondering what you were doing here, I have never seen you about and believe you are not a resident of Morganville" I told her straight away "you give off such a powerful presence, does the founder know of you?"

"No I believe she does not and also I am new to your town"

"Oh well I-" I was cut off by Eve coming over and dragging Ella up.

"I'm taking a break now, come on Ella I think Michael wants to see you" Eve said.

"Oh, of course" Ella said smiling at Eve before quickly looking back at me "farewell Monsieur Cromwell"She said, an obvious French accent coming through her tone and with that they were gone. That's when it occurred to me as my normal frown took the place of the smile that had just been on my face.

She'd glamoured me.

But glamour is not meant to get to me because of my compulsion.

And she knew my surname.

I believe I am going to be paying this girl another visit soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eve's POV**

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" I asked Ella for about the hundredth time, we'd just got back and no one was in. Shane was at work, Michael was at work and Claire was at TPU.

"I'll be fine Eve, I shall probably just sleep anyway" Ella said, laughing at me asking her yet again.

"Ok... Right I'm off then, if anything happens call me my numbers on the side next to the phone and you know where to find me an-"

"Eve I'll be fine, now go before your boss gets mad at you"

"Alright, just remember that there's... Erm... Blood in the fridge" I said, I felt uncomfortable saying it but I doubted she'd understand if I said juice like a normally would do with Michael. Ella just nodded as I went out the front door. "Bye Ella"

"Farewell Eve" She called back from the other side of the door. I started walking to Common Grounds when I ran into someone's chest. I was about to shout at them until I looked up at the person. It was a heavily coated man wearing a large hat so he wasn't a man he was a vampire.

"You. Girl. Need to learn to watch where you are going" he said sternly, his voice was deep and he was obviously angered at me, well I weren't going to let a vamp tell me what to do so I attempted to walk around him... Until he grabbed me by the throat that is. "Say sorry, now girl!" The vamp demanded.

"S-Sorry" I said, he was blocking off my air so I could hardly breathe. Damn vamp. He slowly put me down but kept hold of my arm, glaring at me.

"Have you seen this vampire?" He then asked, voice still full of rage. He produced a picture of a young woman sitting in a corner of the room. I could hardly see her face as her head was hung low, her brown greasy hair covered her hair and her knees were brought up. But that wasn't the worse thing- She was wearing a long white nightie but the nightie was covered in blood, if it weren't for the little bit of white I would have thought it was red. It made me sick just glancing at it so I looked away and muttered 'no' but then the vampire out the picture right in my face. "You hardly looked, now look properly and tell me if you have seen her." So, I looked again and had to stop myself from fainting as I recognised the girl in the picture... It was Ella.

**3rd persons POV at the glass house.**

Ella put the books back into Claire's room, placing them neatly on one of her shelves unlike all the other books that were spread about the room untidily. She tutted at the mess in the young girls room and started picking things up and putting them back neatly. She had nothing better to do. She placed all the books back on the small shelf in the room and on the bedside table. She left the clothes as she felt rude going through all her clothes even though she was wearing some of her clothes that day without her consent. She then started making Claire's bed where she'd left it a mess that morning. She picked up the open book on the pillow and looked it over. It was purple with _'Mae's diary' _on the front. She put it on the bedside table, open at the same page it had been before making the bed. She smiled at her work on the room, there was just a small pile of Claire's clothes left in the corner of the room.

Ella looked at the diary again, picking it up cautiously. She didn't know why, she just felt strangely curious about it. Why did Claire have a diary which did not belong to her? Unless it was actually a fictional book or something. She looked at the writing in it, it had to be real because she could tell that it was hand wrote. Strange. Then she felt the odd sensation of someone watching her, she slowly turned around to face the door but jumped seeing the vampire from Common Grounds standing there watching her. She quickly hid the surprised and terrified expression from her face and placed the diary down calmly, not taking her eyes off of Oliver. "What are you doing here?" She asked calmly.

"Well there was no humans in here so I could enter freely" Oliver said simply.

"I didn't mean it like that" Ella sighed.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded to know.

"I'm Ella, you know that" Ella said, confused at the question brought up. Oliver came right up close to her and glared at her, Ella just stood there innocent-looking.

"Do not try using your glamour on me" hissed Oliver, Ella looked at him more confused then the last moment.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know well enough what I am talking about"

"No, I don't" Ella said, keeping her head held high with confidence. Oliver towered over her as she was quite small but she wouldn't be made vulnerable by that fact. Oliver noticed this and grabbed hold of her wrists, wanting her to tell him everything. He squeezed her wrists tightly with his sharp nails causing a small gasp to come from Ella at the surprise of the pain as she had not been expecting it. She could feel the blood slowly coming from the wounds, they wouldn't heal though as Oliver kept his nails in her wrists and if anything he dug them deeper with every second she did not say anything. "Get off of me" Ella said icily, glaring at him.

"Not until you tell me" Oliver hissed, glaring back at her.

"I do not know what you are talking about" Ella said sternly. Oliver tried to use his compulsion on her, his eyes going a deep red... But he couldn't do it. He couldn't get the power and he struggled. In the end his eyes went back to their usual colour as he gave up trying to use it on her. He didn't know why it hadn't worked but he shrugged it off keeping the icy glare that was going on between them. "Now, get off" Ella said again. Her blood was going down and slowly dripping onto the floor but she ignored it even though it was highly painful. She knew that Oliver would not want to be the first to break the glare and Oliver knew Ella wouldn't want to be.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who does review, it is so muchly (can't believe that not a word) appreciated, and NarutoRox; I hated it, but it was cute having 3 and 5 year olds cuddling up to me when they were in one of their more... calmer moods.**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this so far, don't read without reviewing.**

**Terri xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, **

**One of my friends read the first couple of chapters and figured out what was going to happen so I've been kinda scared you guys would notice so I haven't out it that clear about why Amelie likes Claire so much (I thought I had anyway xD).. **

**So, I'm sorry if the next couple of chapters are confusing but I couldn't think of a different way to end it. **

**Anyhow, enjoy**

**Terri xx **

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

I don't know how it occurred, yet one second I had been hurting the girl and the next an image flashed across my face and I was forced to let go. I stepped away from Ella and fell to my knees not being able to stop myself. Ella stood up in front of me, obvious confusion across her face. I looked her over fully. No it couldn't be, she had straight hair. I sighed with... Well I didn't know if it was truthfully relief or sadness. I stood up to tower over her again, yet I still couldn't make her cower in fear or anything. Ella remained her ground and the confidence in her eyes shone brightly.

I must admit, I admired her confidence and the way she wouldn't give in. We were so close to each other that I contemplated what I would do to get the truth out of her. I could grab her around the throat I could even bite her. Yet she tried nothing against me and just stood there. Suddenly her eyes went to look behind my back and I turned to see Michael standing there. "What are you doing?" He asked blankly looking us both over then seeing the drying blood on Ella's wrists. He came towards us and pushed me away from her inspecting her wrists, Ella just stood there watching me with a blank expression on her face. "Why did you do this?" Michael asked me through gritted teeth.

"Just a little questioning" I replied "and she still has not given the answers"

Ella sighed aggregated "what answers?!"

"I want the truth about who you are!"

"She doesn't know, she'd lost her memory when she woke up" Michael said defensively.

"I hardly believe that" I rolled my eyes just as Ella did.

"For goodness sake!" Ella snapped "I don't know anything now leave!" I went back towards her and chucked her across the room onto the bed. How dare she tell me what to do. I knew I was kind of going a bit far but it was the anger of her as a person, all I had to do was glance at her and memories would come back and it was her fault.

"YOU do not tell me what to do, I shall go when I am satisfied I have the truth, you are lucky that Amelie is not here as you'd be dead now, you deserve to be"

"What have I done?!"

"Lied!" I went to get her again but Michael stood in front of me. "Move child!" I ordered.

"Leave it Oliver, she doesn't know anything" Michael said, always the hero for the weak. Well that's what I'd thought as then she got up and moved Michael out of the way and looked directly into my eyes. She looked petrifying as her eyes were a bright white and they almost looked like they were.. Smoking.

"You shall leave now" She whispered quietly, not blinking or taking her eyes off of me.

The next thing I knew I was outside the Glass House.

**Amelie's POV**

"Claire, this is unexpected what brings you here?" I sighed as Claire entered my office. Again, she had not bothered to make an appointment. Normally I would have told anyone who had entered my office without an invitation to get out as soon as. But Claire was different.

"Well, there's another vampire in town" Claire said, I looked at her as if to say 'and' so then she continued. Very quickly. "Eve found her lying outside the Glass House and then Michael brought her in and she doesn't remember anything but I've never seen her before and she's not a Morganville native.. Well I don't think she is"

"Where is she now?" I asked her, looking down at my paperwork and going through it.

"She should be back at the house.. Or at Common grounds with Eve, but Amelie you might have to be careful if you go and see her she's kinda weird" Claire said which caused me to look up at her.

"Weird?" I said questionably, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's psychic but really creepy, earlier she came into my room and she went all weird and her eyes went white and she was staying stuff about pathways and everything"

"Such a strange and rare gift" I muttered to myself, hardly any vampires were psychic, in fact I'd only met one. My dear Mae. I'd thought that it didn't even exist anymore. "Come, we shall go and see her"

"I have class..." Claire muttered, trust her to only care about her classes. I sighed.

"Fine, you may return to your classes and I shall go" I said sternly, I know I let her off so much as I would have appreciated her coming yet if she wished to go back to class I would allow her even if I was meant to be going out to dinner with my dear Samuel but I could drop that.

Because of course, blood is thicker then water.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys..**

**NarutoRox you got chosen this time so pick a pairing and I'll do a one-shot for you :)**

**Anyhow, sorry about not updating for.. A bit. I've been really busy and then the computer went bye-byes for some time. I died. Not literally though. **

**Enjoy**

**Terri xx**

* * *

Amelie arrived at the glass house after opening up a portal and strided calmly into the house looking about for the usual children who occupied the place. She looked through all the bedrooms tutting at the state of the house to herself. She could feel the usual warm feeling the house would radiate whenever she entered, she'd said about coming here more often because the house missed her but she hardly got the chance to stay for that long as she only came when she had to talk to one of the children; normally Claire.

She walked down to the ground floor where she could see a shadow standing in the living room. She walked down the stairs and saw Michael standing over a body which lay on the sofa. She walked in and Michael jumped up baring his fangs in shock before realising it was Amelie. "Oh sorry.. I didn't realise you were here" he said, his teeth going back.

"That is understandable" Amelie said simply before looking at the young woman laying on the sofa peacefully "who is this?"

"This is Ella... I'm guessing Claire's already came to see you"

"Yes she just did" Amelie muttered kneeling down beside the sofa and inspecting the body. "What happened to her?"

"She collapsed or something" Michael said with a confused tone in his voice "I walked into Oliver being with her and he was hurting her and then she made him leave- I think with compulsion- and then she just... Collapsed"

"Claire said she was psychic"

"She is.. And she has glamour too I think, but only a bit"

"Why would you think that?"

"When you're with her and she's concious you can just feel.. Drawn to her" Michael explained simply "it's like, when she first woke up Eve told her all our names straight away, she'd never do that"

"That is true, she wouldn't" Amelie said.

"She's an old vampire isn't she?"

"Very old" Amelie sighed before adding quietly "nearly older then me"

"I thought there weren't really any as old as you, except Bishop of course, they're all dead"

"There isn't" Amelie said simply, standing up swiftly before turning and walking out without another word, Michael followed her with his gaze until she was out the door and going back up the stairs to the (not so much) secret room. As soon as Amelie was out Ella opened her eyelids and glanced around.

"Is she gone?" She whispered.

"Who, Amelie? Yeah she's gone, have you been up all this time?"

"Most of it" smirked Ella sitting up "Ooh... Dizziness" She said swaying a bit.

"You alright?"

"Of course I am" Ella said, stopping swaying.

"So.. Why wouldn't you wake up when Amelie came in?" Michael asked curiously.

"She doesn't give off that good of an allure to me" Ella said biting her lip and standing up just as Michael opened his mouth to ask another question Ella added "If you don't mind I'm not really in the mood to answer many questions, I'm going to go out for a bit" Michael simply nodded really wanting to ask her about everything. Ella smiled at him before walking out.

**Eve's POV**

Oh lord. The weird vamp won't stop glaring at me, I hope he didn't notice my heartbeat go up. Who am I kidding? Of course he did. "Do you know her?" The vamp questioned me.

"Oh no, she just reminded me of someone" I said innocently.

"Then how come your heart beat is nearly that of someone going through a shock?"

"Because I'm being held against my will by a scary looking vampire" I said matter-of-factly to which the vampire grunted and released me but pushed me back against the wall more just as he was about to lunge at me I saw a small figure behind him and he must have to because he turned round to look at who it was. Standing there was Ella and she looked at both of us with confusion. I quickly stepped around the vampire up to Ella and grabbed her arm "come on Ella, we needa go" I said just as the vampire was glaring at Ella.

"You!" The vampire snarled and Ella looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hmm? What have I done now?" Ella said sighing, obviously confused but before neither of us could contemplate what the vamp was going to say, he had lunged for her and grabbed her. Ella gasped trying to get him off, I quickly grabbed the silver cross which hung around my neck and put it up against the vampire as he held Ella down and tore his hat off. The vampire cursed loudly just as Ella rolled out from underneath him. The vampire was burning and my necklace had fell to the floor. He grabbed his hat and Ella looked at me hastily as I mouthed 'run!' so she took of sprinting quickly away. The vampire quickly followed after as I stood against the wall sitting down in the heap comprehending what had happened. I had to help Ella somehow.

After a couple of seconds I got up and started running towards Common Grounds.

**Michaels POV- At the Glass House.**

****After cleaning up the blood in Claire's room I noticed the small open diary on her desk. I picked it up and noticed straight away that it was not hers. I looked through the pages and went to near the end to look through it. I was curious as to why Claire would have a random girls diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am in quite a haste, I know I have not written in here for centuries but I have to get this out and well... This seems like the right way. Well here goes_

_I'm pregnant._

_I don't know how... I just am. Of course I know how babies are made and that but it had never fully occurred to me that vampires could become pregnant. Mother does not know, luckily, yet I believe Myrnin does. He's noticed me feeling sick and being tired as he's been about me a lot more as Mother has mostly been working. I don't have a clue on what to do. I can not get rid of this unborn child as that would be ruthless and I would not be able to stand the guilt that would most certainly follow. I don't want this child in danger though, yet I do not know if I am able to put it up for adoption as it may not be normal. That's what I'm scared of. I do not have a clue on what will happen to me... Or to what shall happen to this child. I know it's not a vampire at least; even though both it's parents are vampires, that I'm certain of. I can hear the child's heartbeat, it is so quiet and fragile. I do not understand any of this. If both me and my child live he or she shall grow up without a father, I do not want that. At all. I know what father and daughter relationships can be like with my mother always fighting with.. Well ours. So I would want the child to not hate their father, it'll be sad. I've never been able to mention what I mentioned before, mother only told me lately as I never found the confidence to ask her about who my true father is. And well, while I think about it now I guess I should have realised it earlier. It's sick and cruel, having your grandfather and father be the same person._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys... **

**I started this chapter the day after to get my mind of certain... Things. Not been a good day but OH WELL. **

**School has started again so I'm sorry if updating is slow :( I blame the educational system (inside joke between me and some people)**

**I've had to rush this chapter because I can only be on here for a certain amount of time so sorry about spelling or grammar mistakes**

**Enjoy**

**Terri xx**

* * *

Michael took an inward breath with even though he didn't need- he had to do. He knew who's diary it belonged to, Sam had told him often about Amelie's daughter, Sam sounded like he'd even seen her as his own daughter sometimes and he knew it secretly even hurt Sam to even think about her seeing the pain Amelie went through when she was... Well taken and killed. Michael himself had been alive when it happened, but he was to young to contemplate even the outer layer of what was occurring. The only question left for him was how on earth did Claire get hold of it? Amelie would have never allowed anyone to see it if it had been in her hands, she would have probably kept it in a drawer somewhere... Or burned it. But then again, he doubted Amelie had even seen it if he was honest with himself. Sam would have known and if Sam had known then he would have told Michael.

.0.

The sun was starting to burn her slowly, but she had to stay in the sun if she wanted to live as if she went in the shadows the other vampire would surely catch her straight away as she was slow at running and the only thing holding him off was the suns scorching beams. Ella couldn't do anything but just keep running and running, she could see her hands starting to turn a light red she gasped as her skin got redder. She looked back quickly and could see the vampire catching up on her, he was about four meters away and it scared her to think that this could be the end of her. Hell, she didn't even know why he was doing this and she was so tired, she risked it and ran into a large alleyway.

Then the next thing she knew she'd ran into another heavily coated person, she froze in her place and hesitantly looked up to see..

Oliver.

Shit. She thought as Oliver quickly grabbed her and pushed her behind him, he glared at the vampire who had now stopped and they both looked like they were having a stare-down. Ella just stood still and watched them both carefully trying to plan an escape from both of them. "Give me the girl Oliver, she is none of yours" the vampire hissed.

"I would think not Marcous, yet she is one of us and she does not need to belong to me if I so do wish to protect her from the likes of yourself" Oliver replied not copying the vampire... Marcous' tone yet simply replying like he'd known what to say and knew nothing would happen.

"Ah, but I have orders from Bishop w-" Marcous was cut off by Oliver.

"She does not belong to Bishop either!" Oliver snapped, this time anger entering his tone.

"I have a name you know..." Ella muttered.

"I know that Ma- Ella"

"I care not of her 'name' Bishop wants her back and therefore she shall come with me, dead or alive" Marcous said simply. Ella walked and stood beside Oliver but still back a bit.

"Bishop?" She asked confused.

"Yes he wants his toy back as you should know after you idiotically escaped"

"I did.. Well you and whoever else must not be good at your jobs then" Ella said, her thoughts escaping through her mouth. Oliver chuckled slightly at that and a very annoyed Marcous took a step towards her to which Oliver presumed his blank- yet scary, expression and Marcous slowly took a step back.

"Leave now, no second chances" Oliver hissed.

Marcous walked backwards "don't worry my dear, we shall get you, it's not only me" he muttered creepily before running off through the shadows of the buildings. Ella watched him run off.

"What was that about Oliver...?" She muttered turning back to see Oliver had already left and just a blank space filled where he had stood.

**Amelie's POV- Myrnin's lab**

****"I mean it Myrnin" I sighed standing from the seat I had been sat in for the last god-knows-long. It had been a long time though.

"Of course my dear, I am just expressing how I have the right to believe that you are highly wronged in some way, you need proof and you must be certain" Myrnin stated, oh how much I envied him sometimes. I envied how he could live his life out in this hole in the ground and not have to properly worry about anything, he could just sit about all day with his vampire bunny slippers on his feet up on the small rotten table. Most of the lab was still a mess and even though I knew Claire had attempted to clear it, I had the right to believe Myrnin had been in one of his moods lately and had trashed everything again. Who could blame him though? If I could I would do exactly the same. It would save me showing my weak side if I just lived in a place like his where nobody would really come and care if I were to have a tantrum and smash things up.

"I am certain" I said, quite annoyed that he would not believe me. Just as I said that though, little Claire walked into the lab from the stairs slowly.

"Oh, hello Claire" Myrnin said, he sounded so happy to see her and he smiled as she entered, getting up from his armchair.

"Hi Myrnin, Amelie" Claire said, smiling back slightly at Myrnin before looking between us both "I'm not disturbing anything am I?"

"Oh no, I was just about to leave" I said opening a portal and muttering "goodbye" and going through it, not waiting for a reply from either of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Ella sighed, looking about making sure no one else was near. She didn't understand, she hadn't been able to do anything to the vampire, not even read his mind. She was confused. And to make it worse, someone she'd taken for her enemy had just helped her, damn Oliver was seriously protective over those he hated wasn't he?

**-The Glass House-**

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm... Terrified. I'm getting so bad now and I don't think I'll be able to last much longer, my mother is frightened to, she knows now what is wrong with me and I have been enclosed in my room all the time so none of the public can find out about my condition. The only time I have been out is to see Myrnin iin his lab who has been running test after test on me, when he is sane of course. Myrnin has been so bad lately, he has these turns and goes completely mad. I fear for Ada as she lives with him and I know how close he has been to ending her life. _

_I'm bedridden at the moment and I know the baby will come soon. Everyone believes I shall die. I don't want to die..._

Michael paused taking in the smudged ink, Mae had obviously been crying through this.

_I am so scared, for mine and my child's life. My stomach aches constantly and I am always so fatigued. I hate this, but I don't want to lose my child. Every time I close my eyes I can see my young child, when I see her as a girl I see her with long wavy hair that would reach the crest of her back, she would have blue eyes like her father but her other facial appearances would be like myself. When I picture a boy I can only picture him just like his father yet with white-blond hair like my mother. Thinking about my child helps me, but I know this sounds bad but all I want is the child's father with me. He doesn't know... But I need him here with me. So much._

Michael sighed, he'd never known who the father was, neither had his grandfather. That was something he'd gathered she'd kept from him, or she didn't even know. Here was the time to find out though, he turned the page to the last entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm alive. I keep repeating it in my head but it has not sunk in yet. I'M ALIVE! I have my young Clara in my arms and she is the greatest gift I have ever received. She has dark brown hair and big blue eyes, I never want to let my daughter go. No harm will ever come to her, I will never allow it. Mother and Myrnin are both surprised that I survived and I am as well, but I wouldn't change anything, I am still weak and none of my powers are working. I have drank lots but I've had to be careful because my child is human. I shall change her when the time is right though as I always want her with me._

_I still haven't heard from 'him' yet. It is his loss, he's lost out on having the most beautiful daughter an_

The diary stopped there. Nothing else was wrote in it, Michael looked the diary over again, deciding what he should do. He would ask Claire about it when she got home and see what she had to say and find out where she had gotten it from.

**Amelie's** **POV **

I sat in my office gently tapping my long manicured fingernails on my desk, I felt so fatigued yet I knew that if I was to go and lay down I would not be able to sleep. I sighed picking up the first bit of paper that sat on my rather large pile of the lord-knows-what. I had started to properly detest all the paperwork I was given daily but I had to complete it for the better of my town. The hard thing was letting things slide past Oliver, I just did not tell him much anymore which ;when he did find out of the rule changes, he would be worse and protest against my authority even more.

I despised him as much as my paperwork.

Just as I was moaning inwardly about him, who other then Oliver himself came through my office door to which I glared icily at him. How dare he enter with no permission! "I believe you forgot to arrange an appointment, or at the least knock" I said coolly. Oliver's eyes were darting around the room, as if he was looking for something or making sure no body was about.

"I think that Bishop is in Morganville" Oliver said blankly, straight to the point as usual.

"And why do you believe this?" I asked, slightly tilting my head to the side. My father had kept his distance ever since he had escaped my prisons. Naturally, the guards watching over him were executed straight away. I could not doubt that they had worked for him secretly.

Oliver seemed to hesitate before replying "somebody brought his name up"

"Who?"

"Marcous, he was one o-"

"I know well enough who Marcous was, you think I would forget the man who killed my daughter?" I hissed, my mood dropping at the sound of his name.

"Maybe you should have watched over her more" Oliver sneered.

"I did!" I protested standing up swiftly and glaring again at him, how dare he, Oliver was pushing his limits now.

"Look Amelie, I care not to fight with you at this precise moment over such a subject"

"You brought it up"

"If you remember you would know that it was you who brought up Mae" Oliver's expression stayed plain and blank, he never showed his emotions. He'd had enough practise when it came to this.

And then I said it, I no not of why I did but the words just slipped out of my mouth. "Atleast I did not leave her when she was pregnant with your child, like yourself"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys,**

**Okaay, right so I've decided that ANYONE who reviews this chapter can have a one-shot, depending on how many there one figures how long it'll take me but I will do everyone as a little 'thankyou-for-reviewing' gift. So after you're review just write the two characters and I'll attempt to write a fabutrific one-shot.**

**Try to make sure there's a range though, thinking of different plots for the same pairing can be quite hard...**

**I know this chapter is REALLY short but I wanted this to go out and I had only about 10 minutes to type it... So beware for grammar and spelling mistakes, sorry!**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoy**

**Terri xx **

* * *

Oliver looked at Amelie who looked down at the floor knowing she'd just made a was confused at what she had just revealed. "What do you mean?" He asked calmly.

"Mae was pregnant.. She said you were the father" Amelie muttered quietly "well no, she didn't tell me, I saw her diary once and I guessed who the father was and then the child looked so much like you an..."

"The child is still alive?" Oliver asked, biting his lip with his eyes-wide. "You did say it looked like me"

Amelie nodded "I believe you have the right to know even if you do not deserve it... The child is still alive and well"

Oliver stared at her for a moment before asking quietly "who is it?"

**~Common Grounds~**

Eve sighed with relief as Ella walked into Common Grounds, she looked tired and her eyes were very dark. Eve went out from behind the counter and ran up to Ella "are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

Ella nodded "I am fine, you need not worry about me" she said calmly "are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

Eve shook her head "no I'm fine..."

"I can see your bruises Eve"

"Okay well maybe he strangled me a bit to hard, why was he looking for you?"

"I- I'm not sure" Ella contemplated for a moment "he said that this person... Bishop was after me and that I'd escaped from somewhere or something"

"And you honestly don't remember?"

"No, if I did I would not be so confused about this whole occurrence"

"Well..." Eve sighed "I kinda know Bishop, he's bad... VERY bad, he's Amelie's father"

"Amelie is the founder right?"

"Yeah, and well even she's scared of him" Eve said, not mentioning the picture. She felt so bad for Ella for a bit, it had looked like she had been tortured and it must have been Bishop who did it.

"Well.. What do I do then?"

"I think you should go back to the Glass House, you look like the walking dead which, hey, I know you are but you don't need to actually look like it.. I think you've had to much sun light" Eve concluded.

"Fine then, farewell Eve, see you later" Ella said walking out.

"Cya" Eve called just as Ella walked out the door.

**~The Glass House~**

Claire waked through the portal into the Glass house to be greeted by Michael sitting in her room looking through the purple diary. When she entered her own room Michael looked up. "Where did you get this Claire?" He asked point-forwardly.

"I... I found it when I was at Amelie's" Claire said hesitantly.

"Does Amelie know about it?" Michael questioned.

"I don't think so... It was under a floor board and it was all dusty"

Michael sighed "well she probably doesn't then"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't think I should.. It'll hurt her, how much did you read?"

"Only the first couple of entries" Claire answered, she couldn't lie to Michael as he could always figure out when she was lying. Michael nodded, closing the diary and looking at the lock.

"Where's the key?" He asked.

"There isn't one..."

"How did you open it then?" Michael said, raising his eyebrow. Claire walked closer to him and pointed at the little indent.

"I think it done a sort of blood test thing" she explained just as Michael put his finger there, he jumped at the sudden pain but the diary wouldn't open even after taking his blood. His finger healed straight away and he looked expectantly at the diary.

"Why isn't it opening then?"

Claire thought for a moment before saying quietly "Well it's one of Myrnin's creations... He probably connected it to Mae's blood or something..."

Then why did it open for you?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys,**

**So I've started al the requests and I'm tryna do one of them then one chapter and so on...**

**I can't believe I've nearly actually finished writing this! I know it's only gonna be a couple more chapters but I'm one of them people who seem to never be able to finish things... I think they'll end up being about 16 chapters and an epilogue or something along that.**

**Anyhow as per usual I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review... I'll give you free virtual waffles # and I'm still doing the whoever-reviews-gets-a-one-shot thing but if you've already requested one from the last chappy and you request again then I'll have to write it after everyone ****else's**

**Enjoy**

**Terri xx **

* * *

Claire looked at the floor feeling... Well stupid. Why hadn't she realised that herself? She didn't know why the diary opened for her.. It was all odd to her. She hadn't been focused enough to realise it. And yet, Michael had realised it straight away. "I don't know" Claire mumbled.

Michael just sighed and got off the bed and going out of the room. Claire watched him walk out not bothering to call after him. She sat on the bed then noticed Michael had taken the diary with him. She sighed helplessly.

Michael contemplated everything, he'd known it from the second the diary had not opened for him, he just did not know how any of it worked out. It confused him entirely and he hated the feeling of it. Just as he sat on the sofa the front door opened and Ella walked in. Her face looked awful and her eyes were literally black, yet she still managed to give the usual absent minded smile that normally was spread across her lips even if it was only slight. "Are you alright?" Michael asked, standing up and going into the kitchen bringing back a mug of blood. Ella took it gratefully and drank it quickly before sighing and wiping her lips.

"I'm fine.. Just a little to much sun" she said, holding the mug loosely. It was then that Michael realised that Ella was unlike what she had been like when they had first found her. It seemed her insanity had mostly left but he knew that she would still have the odd sparks of madness, he could tell from looking into her deep grey eyes and still seeing the small spark of insanity that she let flow from herself. Ella sat on the sofa while Michael went to his armchair which his guitar leant across. Ella looked at the purple diary on the coffee table. "Isn't that Claire's?"

"No, it's not hers" Michael sighed picking up the closed diary and chucking it over to Ella who caught it with ease.

"Oh..." Ella said passing the diary between her hands while looking it over "who's it it then?"

"Mae's" Michael said bluntly.

"And who is Mae?" Ella questioned.

"Amelie's daughter"

"And where is she?"

"Dead" Michael then whispered.

"Oh.. How?" Ella felt curious about the whole of this.

"Her grandfather kidnapped and then killed her" Michael explained quickly. Ella looked at him and he knew she wanted him to go into detail, he sighed before explaining. "The founder had a daughter called Mae, I hardly remember her because she hardly came to visit with her mother and I was only a baby, all I nkow about her is what I've been told about her. Amelie use to stay in all the time and Mae would be the one who went about Morganville seeing all the people and humans, people either loved or hated her. She was a strong vampire, one of the most powerful out of all of them but she would hardly ever show it, only when she got well and truly mad" Michael paused, he was glad he could just explain to someone everything he knew, he knew she wouldn't then started continuing "And then, about 18 years ago Mae was kidnapped by Bishop, her grandfather and she's never been seen since, she'd just delivered a baby as well, I don't know what happened to her daughter most people say Amelie had her killed as she blamed the child and some say the child was kidnapped too"

"How do you know that Mae's dead?"

"Bishop had sworn to them that if he ever caught them he'd kill, that and the fact that he sent Amelie bags of her blood with her fingers in until one day he sent an empty bag with a note saying '_oh look, there's none left' _it was horrible" Michael muttered that last bit. Ella thought she was going to puke.

"It must have been" she muttered before gulping and saying a bit louder "I doubt that Amelie would have killed her own granddaughter"

Michael shook his head "I don't think she did... Ella can I trust you?"

"Of course"

"I think Claire is Amelie's granddaughter... The diary opened to her but not me and she thought it was connected to Mae's bloodline, it makes sense right?"

Ella nodded "yes it does..." She muttered.

Claire gasped from the top of the stairs.

**~Amelie's office~**

"I can not say Oliver..." Amelie muttered as she saw the fire explode from Oliver's eyes.

"Who is it Amelie?!" He snapped "you haven't told me about the child all this time I atleast deserve that!"

"You do not deserve anything! You left her" Amelie snapped back as Oliver stomped out the room, slamming the door behind him. He would find out who his child was. Amelie sat back down in her seat and rested her head on her arms, sighing.

**~About 18 years earlier~**

A young looking woman walked into the hospital room, in her arms a small bundle of a blanket. In the hospital room were a grieving pair of parents, the mother holding a small limp baby in her arms. Both parents looked up as the woman entered. They both thought she looked like an angel. The angel-looking woman's hair was down and it went down her back, the woman had grey eyes which had showed that she had obviously been through to much, although she looked young; the way she strode peacefully and the way her eyes darted about made her look a thousand years old. She silently walked over to the young parents and took a look at the dead child in the mothers hands. She sighed and slowly, she handed the bundle of blankets to the father who slowly moved part of the blanket.

Underneath, laid a small baby with short brown locks.

The parents looked at the alive baby and then looked up to the 'angel' but she was gone. And so was their dead baby.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys,**

**Gosh... To the joys of course work an such.. Sorry about slow updates and everything just been seriously busy and everything**

**Anyhow hope you enjoy as always**

**Terri xx**

* * *

Oliver stomped harshly down the alley of Myrnin's shack, banging on the door roughly to which a half asleep Myrnin answered the door. He hated the guts of this man, he always had and would never see him except of odd occasions when Myrnin was in one of his crazy moods. That's why Oliver was not surprised to see Myrnin's expression go wary and cautious when he opened the door, Myrnin straightened, looking Oliver over. "What is the purpose of this?" Myrnin said finally, breaking the highly tension silence. Oliver didn't answer and simply pushed past Myrnin and went into his lab. Finally he spoke.

"You know who it is do you not?" Oliver said bluntly, his expression blank.

"Who is who?" Myrnin asked confused.

"Do not play games with me!" Oliver suddenly snapped, closely on edge "you know who Mae's child is, Amelie tells you everything"

Myrnin sighed "the child is dead" he said simply.

"No it isn't!" Oliver shouted, pushing Myrnin harshly towards a wall. "Amelie said it was alive and well"

"No, she passed away ages ago" Myrnin said, getting up slowly.

"She's a girl"

Myrnin pounded his palm against his forehead muttering 'stupid' to himself. After a minute he stopped and looked up at Oliver. "Yes, she is a girl"

"You used present tense, therefore she is alive"

"No she is dead, if you must know then fine" Myrnin groaned "Amelie went out of Morganville just after Mae was taken, she returned without the baby and the only guard that had went with her was killed, she killed him so no one would know, my guess is she killed the baby and then felt guilty about it so tried to erase everything, Amelie has told me nothing"

"I don't believe you" Oliver sneered "Amelie told me the child is alive and well, therefore she must have just gotten rid of it"

"Then she could be anywhere" Myrnin concluded, to which Oliver shook his head at.

"I thought you were meant to know Amelie, she wouldn't keep the child away, she'd want to keep an eye on it" He said before opening a portal and going through it leaving a confused Myrnin trying to figure out everything.

**~The Glass House~**

Claire was sat in her room and both Ella and Michael had heard her gasp. Michael had went up the stairs straight away to talk to her, leaving Ella sat downstairs looking the diary over.. Feeling drawn to it.

Michael knocked softly on Claire's bedroom door and entered quietly. Claire was sat on her bed looking down at her hands. "Are you okay?" Michael asked, sitting beside her.

"Perfect, wonderful, amazing" Claire sighed "are all of which I'm not"

"You heard?"

"Of course I did... It doesn't mean I believe it, I mean.. I have a mum and dad and family" Claire said, her voice breaking in confusion.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Michael questioned, knowing that deep down; Claire knew it was true.

"You know why I am" Claire said simply. "The diary opened to me, I don't look a thing like any of my family and then... Amelie.. Do you think she knows?"

Michael nodded "yeah..." He said quietly. "You're definitely different to all the other humans... That could be because of it and she treats you differently"

Claire sighed again "what am I going to do?"

**~meanwhile~**

Ella sat on the sofa not knowing what to do, her eyes kept flashing towards the diary and then back up. She thought about everything that Michael had said, about Mae, about Claire and Amelie. Just then, Oliver walked out from thin air into the room. Ella looked at him confused. "It's a portal" he said annoyed.

"What are you doing here? Hasn't the protection on the hous-" Ella started but got cut off.

"It has not be rewritten yet" Oliver said with a flick of his hand. "And I came here to see Michael"

"He's upstairs talking to Claire" Ella said, looking down at her hands "I wouldn't go up there" she muttered.

"Why?"

"Erm... It's hard to explain" Ella said before looking up again at him "He'll be down soon.. About earlier wh-" Oliver cut her off again.

"I just did, does there have to be a reason to everything" Oliver said, trying to not snap entirely at her, asking pathetic questions. "I do not paticularily like Marcous therefore I helped" he explained briefly walking over to the armchair and sitting down before his eyes flashed over Mae's diary. He picked it up quickly. "Where did you get this?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure" Ella mumbled under Oliver's harsh stare, she felt very weak after being out in the sun for so long and could not get into any fights and be guaranteed to win.

"Did you have it with you when you came?" Oliver questioned.

"No..." Ella replied, not daring to mention that Claire had had it.

"Well where has it came from" Oliver snapped to which Ella looked up at him.

"I told you, I do not know" she said cooly to which Oliver chucked the diary at her to which she caught easily.

"Open it then" Oliver demanded.

"I can't" Ella said still looking at Oliver.

"How does it open then?" Oliver questioned.

"Well..." She paused, trying to remember how it opened "Michael said that it took some of your blood and then it had to be connected to the right bloodline" Ella explained quickly.

"Is that true?" Oliver asked.

"Yes"

"Then try to open it" Oliver said.

"I've already told you, I can not open it" Ella said, Oliver stared at her and she sighed "fine, see for yourself" she put her finger in the small indent.

And the diary flipped open.


	15. Chapter 15

And then her head started to turn.

Random flashes of memories and images went through Ella's head and she stared at the diary as her head spun. After some time she looked up to see that Oliver was standing over her; a knowing smile on his face. She stood up she didn't know what she was going to do, hug him, kiss him, slap him? But then she fell limp in his arms.

.

Amelie was sat in her office when Bizzie's voice sounded from the small inter-com on her desk. "Ma'am?" Bizzie said.

"What do you want?" Amelie sighed, placing her finger on the button, drumming her fingers on the other hand on the desk impatiently.

"Oliver's requesting your presence at The Glass House immediately" Bizzie answered innocently and briefly .

"He requested or demanded?" Amelie questioned.

"Well demanded... He said it was important"

"Fine" Amelie sighed again.

"Do you want me to get your car ma'am? And your guards?"

"No I shall find my own way there" Amelie said, taking her finger off the button and opening a portal, her usual two bodyguards following swiftly behind her. She stepped through the portal and into the Glass House to be greeted by Oliver kneeling beside the sofa where Ella was laying.

.

Eve arrived home with Shane behind her and opened the door shouting "anyone alive in here?! Except you Michael of cour-" she was cut off by Oliver and Amelie glaring at her and Shane. Just then, Michael and a pale Claire came down the stairs.

"Come in here" Amelie's cool voice said quietly and all of them shuffled into the living room.

"You alright CB?" Eve leant over to Claire and whispered, Claire shook her head not taking her eyes off of Amelie. And then suddenly the portal opened again.

.

Myrnin ran through the portal, his face full of glee. "I've worked it out Oliver!" He shouted and then froze when he saw everyone in there but after a second he carried on anyway. "Claire is Amelie's granddaughter! It's obvious!" Amelie glared at Myrnin and everyone else looked at him in confusion except Claire and Oliver. Claire looked at the floor not knowing what to do or say and Oliver just sat on the edge of the sofa with his mouth hung open as if he was about to say something.

* * *

**I know it's VERY short and ya-di-ya but I just wanted to do a short chapter and then stop it at that part... I'm sorry if it's been confuzzling and everything but I'll do my best to make it all clear in the next chapter. **

**I think the next chapter will be the last one... *sobs* buddha knows what ima do with my life after I'm finished with this and all the requests. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated as per always! **

**Terri xxx **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guyys**

**So I was sitting about thinking yesterday and I realised some things... So I think I'm going to do a sequel as there are some things that were going to happen**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoy this last chapter of this one and just like to thank everyone who reviews so often :D**

**Terri xxx**

**ps; I kept Ella's name the same this time, you'll know what I mean soon enough..**

* * *

"What?!" Oliver suddenly shouted, causing Ella to wake up and sit up quickly because his voice was so rough and loud. "Is this true Amelie?" Oliver asked as his voice returned back to normal.

Amelie nodded, her eyes closed. "Yes, it is.."

"She's... So.. She's my daughter?" Oliver asked quietly now, the shocked expression completely consumed of his face, he glanced over to Ella who was looking down at her hands not knowing what to do or say. Suddenly Claire burst up.

"What?!" She shouted, repeating Oliver's words "he's not my dad"

"He is" Amelie sighed.

"He can't be!"

"He can" Amelie said, her voice turning aggravated at the girls and Oliver's questioning.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver asked.

"I told you, you didn't deserve to know"

"What about me?" Claire asked, her hands gesturing a questioned look.

"Look.. It would have been hard to explain, you had a family Claire and your mother was dead so it was best that you didn't find out" Amelie quickly explained. Ella looked up and glared at Amelie, getting up quickly.

"Her mother is not dead" she said sharply, her voice sounding a lot like Amelie's when she was annoyed. Everyone turned to her. "She is well and alive" Ella said, her voice returning to it's normal gentle self "in fact she's standing right here, mother"

"I knew it was you" Amelie muttered "I knew it..."

"So wait... What?" Shane asked, looking around the room waiting for an explanation from someone.

"I don't know.. I'm still tryna get over the 'I am your father' darth vader act, talk about bullshit" Eve muttered, shrugging.

Ella walked over slowly to Claire who just stared at her. She surveyed her like the first time she'd first met her and her eyes lit up after a while. "My Clara..." She muttered before looking about the room.

"Again... What?!"Shane said which was actually starting to annoy all the vampires in the room; except Myrnin because he just sat on the table swinging his legs thinking to himself _I knew that... And that... And that... I'm so smart! _Which was just plainly typical. Oliver, who was still in shock and a shocked Oliver became an angry Oliver very quickly just stood there contemplating how easy it would be to just kill Shane to shut him up.

The room was silent until Ella sighed "obviously you are highly not intellectual" she said, looking at Shane. "Let me explain this as simply as I can... I am Clara's... I mean Claire's mother" The usual Glass House members noticed then that Ella didn't sound anything like how she use to, she sounded more icy like Amelie and more blunt.

"I thought vampires can't reproduce" Michael said questionably.

"Well obviously they can" Oliver snapped suddenly "Trust me, I thought the same" He said which got him a stare from Ella who shook her head at him.

"Honestly Oliver..." She muttered quietly.

"What?" Oliver said angrily "I've just realised that you're alive AND that Claire is my daughter how do you expect me to feel? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You ran off" Ella exclaimed defending herself. "All because you wanted to be the leader and have everything your way.. Oh yeah AND you tried to kill my mother!"

"And I apologised for tha-"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Claire shouted, cutting Oliver's words off.

"Do not speak to me like that, I am your father, child!" Oliver snapped again.

"Do not speak to Claire like that Oliver" sighed Ella, trying to keep her calm this time "like you said, she is your daughter and she is in as much shock as you are"

"I don't see why you just don't use your glamour on him to shut him up and to listen and obey every word you say" Myrnin muttered thoughtfully. Oliver glared at him and Ella shook her head. "Why not? It'll be fun" Myrnin pouted.

Ella laughed slightly "no Myrnin, as much as I would like to I can not, it's not worth it" Oliver crossed his arms, grumbling to himself. "Oh shush" Ella tutted. Claire was still looking pale from shock and Shane went over to her and wrapped his arms carelessly around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Let's not end up like them, okay?" He whispered into her ear which all the vampires pretended not to hear even though they easily could, the only reaction from any of them was Oliver frowning slightly, seeming... Sad. Claire nodded and breathed in deeply.

"What now?" She asked, her voice croaking slightly.

"Now I would like everybody to leave so I can talk to you" Ella said, looking around the room at everyone.

"And me?" Oliver asked, wondering where he came into it.

"You may stay, if you wish, but I doubt that you care anyway, neither for me or your own daughter" Ella said bluntly, her face blank of expression. Slowly everyone dispersed, Oliver being the last.

* * *

**If there's anything you don't understand, just say and Irl explain to you :) **


End file.
